


Siege The Valentines 2019 Day 2 : Perhaps

by CoffeeBorne_Addict



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBorne_Addict/pseuds/CoffeeBorne_Addict
Summary: Mark tries to make it through his morning, but he is flooded with memories of Seamus.Implied character death, lots of feelings going everywhere, sexual content has been tagged





	Siege The Valentines 2019 Day 2 : Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Grunkle Thatch for including me in this challenge! I hope the readers enjoy this February writing prompts!

**Perhaps**

 

_ “No one will find us.” Seamus whispered as his hands clutched the younger man, gripping at his clothing. His mouth pressed a heated kiss against Mark’s lips. “Trust me.” _

_ Mark didn’t need anymore affirmation after that. His hands traveled beneath Seamus’ shirt, fingers firmly stroking against the other man’s skin. A fire burned within the younger man as he felt Seamus’ arms wrap him up tightly, ushering him back to the nearest wall. Mark had to pull away from the kiss, needing to take a breath, but that only allowed Seamus to take advantage of his exposed neck. _

_ “Ya drive me wild, Markie.” he said softly, his teeth gently pulling at Mark’s skin. _

_ Mark’s hand traveled to cup the bulge in Seamus’ pants, kneading hard. He earned himself a groan. “Don’t like that name.” _

_ Seamus pressed his hips against Mark’s hand, enjoying how his body demanding for more. “Ah know what ya like.” _

_ Mark initiated another kiss, roughly biting on his lower lip and sucking. “Oh yeah?” _

_ “Yeah, Ah do.” _

 

Mark stirred from his sleep, groaning as he rolled over in his bed. He was aching and throbbing as his hand supplied the encouragement to finish what his dream had started. After he finally released, he flopped onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. A small sadness started to fill the young man as he thought about how much he missed Seamus. It was dreadful, a constant reminder that he was no longer there.

 

_ Mark had to admit that this was the biggest surprise he had gotten so far from the Scot. In fact, his cheeks were starting to heat up. _

_ “You did this. For me?” Mark asked slowly. _

_ Seamus looked almost bashful, rubbing his head as he stood just behind the British Operator. “Yeah, well, this whole Valentine’s Day thing isn’t mah cup of tea. Figured Ah do somethin’ nice fer the man of mah life.” _

_ How Seamus kept Mark out of his room for the whole day was something Mark couldn’t figure out. He had come back to a completely reorganized room. His old mattress was tossed, a new and bigger one was in place. The entertainment system Mark had complained that it was starting to wear down was gone and a new one replaced it. There wasn’t a plasma TV before in Mark’s room, but there was one now, occupying the middle space on the entertainment system. A game console, the newest xBox, sat proudly beneath the hung-up TV. Mark’s desk with his electronics and jammers was larger now. _

_ The floor was vacuumed, the bed was made, his clothes were washed and folded. Mark was speechless. _

_ “Something nice? Seamus… this is… wow.” Mark turned around and gave Seamus a long hug. “Thank you.” _

_ He felt Seamus’ thick arms wrap around him, a kiss placed on his hair. “No need to thank me. Ah love ya.” _

_ Mark leaned his head close, pressing a gentle kiss against Seamus’ lips. “I love you too.” _

 

Mark sat up on his bed, grabbing the closest rag he could find and cleaning off his hand with a sigh. Looking around this room would be a constant reminder of Seamus. No matter how hard he tried to get over his death, waking up everyday and seeing his room was a constant reminder. And it hurt.

He pushed himself off his bed, moving to get dressed for the day. His hands pulled at the dresser handles.

 

_ “There’s no need fer that, Mark.” Seamus whispered beside his ear, gently tugging Mark away from the dresser. He pressed his lips against the nape of his neck, kissing softly. “Stay undressed a little while longer.” _

_ Mark felt a shiver travel down his spine. Seamus’ hands drew Mark’s hips back towards him. “You know I have to get going.” _

_ “Ah know, but yer early. Snuggle with me some more. Please?” Seamus turned Mark around, keeping him wrapped in his arms. _

_ A sigh left Mark, placing a short kiss to his lips. “Fine.” _

_ Smiling at his success, Seamus guided Mark back to the bed, laying in it again. He tugged Mark down with him. Mark pressed himself as closely as he could, burying his face against Seamus’ muscular chest. He was lulled back to sleep after several minutes of Seamus stroking his hair. _

 

Mark slid down the dresser, his hands up to his face and crying into them. In that moment, he felt so lonely. He missed Seamus. He missed his large body completely wrapping around his own and keeping him warm, the small affections, his faithfulness, the way his words rolled off his tongue. He missed their moments of intimacy, both sexual and not. His eyes, his hands,  _ his mouth _ .

It was cruel and unfair. Laying him to rest tore Mark apart and his fellow Operators allowed him several days to grieve. Mike and James gave him their assurances and their shoulders, but they feared it wouldn’t be enough for the man. They kept a close watch on Mark. For weeks, Mark lived up to his alias. He was a walking mute. Nothing seemed to cheer him up.

He wiped at his cheeks, furiously brushing away his tears as Mark took deep breaths and he forced himself to get under control.

 

_ Mute inspected Sledge’s weapon for the millionth time, positive that it was ready to go. He held it out for the Scot, bolt to the rear with a clear chamber. “Stay safe out there.” _

_ Sledge grinned, mounting his hammer on his back as he took his weapon back from Mute. “Ya know Ah always stay safe.” _

_ He took a peek into the chamber before riding the bolt forward. Sledge and his team were ready to go assault a high-level terrorist threat in a downtown executive building. They were all trained experts, this mission should go flawlessly. _

_ “I’ll see you when you get back.” _

_ “Of course.” Seamus let his weapon hang on the sling as he drew Mute close, pulling up on his protective mask and pressed a passionate kiss. Mute sensed a slight longing in their kiss, but he thought nothing of it. Seamus pulled away. “Ah love ya, Markie.” _

 

Perhaps Seamus knew he wasn’t going to walk out of that building alive. Perhaps he knew that he had to make a choice, sacrifice his life or the whole team would go down. Seamus would be the one to sacrifice his life. He was devoted to his service, a natural leader. Mark loved him for that and more.

He pushed himself off the floor and continued to get dressed. After Mark slid on his shoes, he made for the door, but he paused.

“Happy birthday, Seamus.”


End file.
